Pocket DS9 characters
Characters from the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' novels from Pocket Books. Many of the main characters from the aired episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine appear in the novels in this series. Characters from Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation also appear. Other new characters are listed below. Regular characters ;Benjamin Sisko : Starfleet CO of Deep Space 9. Sisko was assigned to the station when he was a commander in rank, but later he received a promotion to captain. Sisko, who first appeared in the novelization "Emissary", was in nearly all DS9 publications until the so-called "relaunch", when he was removed from the series due to his fate revealed in DS9: "What You Leave Behind". He returned from that hiatus in "Unity". ;Kira Nerys : Bajoran Militia liaison and XO of DS9. Kira was assigned to the station while a major in rank, and she eventually was promoted to colonel, and later was made station CO. Kira was awarded a commission as a Starfleet captain in 2376 by Admiral Leonard James Akaar. ''Kira, who first appeared in the novelization "Emissary", has appeared in nearly all DS9 publications to date. ; Worf : Former Starfleet strategic operations officer of Deep Space Nine. Worf had previously served for eight years aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], being promoted to lieutenant commander as well as receiving a dual commission as a Klingon Defense Force officer, before accepting Sisko's offer of a position aboard DS9. Worf served as the XO of both the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] and [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] throughout the Dominion War. At the conclusion of the war, Worf was offered the title of Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire, which he accepted. On occasion, he also has served aboard the [[USS Enterprise-E|USS Enterprise-E]]. Worf has additional novel appearances listed in Pocket TNG characters. He first appeared in the DS9 novels in "The Heart of the Warrior", and left the books in the "What You Leave Behind" novelization, although he was a major player in ''The Left Hand of Destiny series. ;Odo : Changeling who formerly served as security chief of Deep Space 9. Odo held this post throughout the Cardassian rule of the station and, as a Bajoran Militia officer, throughout Sisko's command. ;Jadzia Dax : Trill Starfleet officer, assigned to DS9 as a lieutenant in 2369. Dax was promoted to lieutenant commander before she was killed by Dukat in 2374. ;Julian Bashir: Genetically engineered CMO of DS9, assigned in 2369 as a Starfleet lieutenant junior grade. Bashir was promoted to lieutenant and then again, in 2376, to lieutenant commander. ;Miles O'Brien : Starfleet CPO assigned as DS9 chief of operations from 2369 to 2375. O'Brien accepted a teaching assignment at Starfleet Academy following the conclusion of the Dominion War. ;Quark : Ferengi bartender who resides on DS9. ;Ezri Dax : Command division Starfleet officer serving aboard DS9. Ezri joined the crew as an ensign, as the station's assistant counselor. She was soon promoted to lieuenant junior grade, and, after the conclusion of the Dominion War, she decided to pursue a career as a command officer. ;Nog : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade assigned as DS9's operations chief. Nog grew up, as a Ferengi errand boy, aboard DS9, before entering Starfleet Academy in 2372. He served as Chief O'Brien's apprentice while a cadet, eventually earning a field promotion to ensign. Nog was promoted to lieutenant per the captain's final orders, before Sisko vanished in late 2375. ;Jacob Isaac Sisko : Federation journalist who resides on DS9. Jake's full first name was mentioned in the "Emissary" novelization, his middle name was mentioned in "Abyss". ; ")]] Elias Vaughn : Commander Vaughn was a former operative with Starfleet Special Operations. He became Kira Nerys' new first officer on Deep Space 9 (and commanding officer of the [[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant]]). :Vaughn was 101 years old when we first met him, and is in excellent physical health, showing that humans routinely live much longer in Trek's future. :Vaughn has been offered promotions many times over the years, but in keeping with his mission with Special Ops, prefers to remain a Commander in order to keep a low profile. Even so, officers all the way to the rank of Admiral routinely rely on Vaughn for advice, and generally do not attempt to pull rank on him. :He has a strained relationship with his daughter, Starfleet Ensign Prynn Tenmei, ever since an incident with Prynn's mother Ruriko, who had been assimilated by the Borg seven years prior to the novels under his command. On the gamma quadrat missions their relationship was under repair until Ruriko's assimalated corpse was found, when Ruriko attacked her daughter and attempted to assimilate her, Elias was forced to kill Ruriko in defense. Prynn blamed him for months for this incident until the novel ''Warpath. ::Elias Vaughn has never appeared onscreen, but has appeared on the cover of some DS9 novels. Appearances include "Avatar, Part I" (first appearance); "Avatar, Part II"; "Abyss"; "Demons of Air and Darkness". Outside the Ds9 series, he as been seen in "Serpents Among the Ruins" (Star Trek: The Lost Era, earliest chronological appearance); "The Art of the Impossible"; "The Battle of Betazed" (Pocket TNG) ;Ro Laren ;Taran'atar : The Jem'Hadar chosen by Odo to be his represenative to the Alpha Quadrant. ;Thirishar ch'Thane : Starfleet ensign assigned as science officer, and the son of the Andorian representative to the Federation Council. Recurring characters ;Leonard James Akaar ;Sam Bowers ;Skrain G. Dukat ;Hranok/Zar : See below: Zar ;Leeta ;Akellan Macet : Cardassian, captain of ''Trager. ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Rom ; Storil/Saros ([[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]]) : Vulcan captain of Saratoga ;Simon Tarses ;Treir ;Weyoun ;Kasidy Yates ;Yevir Linjaren ;Zar/Hranok ([[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]]) : Bolian tactical officer of Saratoga